Nemesis (Colossal Kaiju Combat!)
Summary A winged kaiju once roamed the Earth, exacting merciless revenge on evildoers, and spawned the myth of Nemesis, the Greek goddess of vengeance. When the body of that first kaiju is recovered from beneath a mountain in the wilds of Alaska, its DNA is used in an experimental organ growth procedure, combining the alien DNA with that of Maigo, a murdered little girl. Thanks to the genetically enhanced rapid growth, the girl quickly grows into a monster, breaking free from the lab and beginning her charge south, toward Boston, where her murderer resides. On the way, she eats, sheds her skin, grows and leaves a hundred mile path of destruction in her wake. And when she reaches Boston, downtown is all that stands between her and vengeance. (Official Origin) Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-C, likely Low 2-C Name: Nemesis Origin: Colossal Kaiju Combat! Gender: Female Age: Unknown Height: 100 meters Weight: 50,000 metric tons Classification: Human/alien hybrid kaiju, goddess Powers and Abilities: |-|Normally=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire and Explosion Manipulation (Via blood), Natural Bloodlust, Large Size (Type 2; Is 100 meters), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (Can sense injustice, and will target them. Nemesis will always know the location of said target), Energy Projection (Via concentrated light), Regeneration (Mid-Low, Can regenerate from using Divine Judgement), possibly Flight (with wings), and Soul Manipulation (Physical attacks possibly deal spiritual damage) |-|With Power-Ups=Statistics Amplification (Including Damage, Strength, Speed, Weight, and Defense), Damage Boost, and Invulnerability Attack Potency: At least Star level (Comparable to other kaiju who destroyed stars in a great war against other comparable beings, killed opponents who could create and wield stars, create stars, and emit the power of stars), likely Universe level+ (Comparable to other kaiju who caused the big bang and can potentially destroy the universe, can sustain the universe's existence, and continues the existence of the universe. Said universe contains multiple dimensions, timelines, etc) Speed: At least FTL, possibly Massively FTL (Comparable to other kaiju who can travel through between stars, through the galaxy, can fly multiple light-years in a short amount of time) Lifting Strength: Class M (Can lift and grapple with kaiju comparable to herself, and even heavier) Striking Strength: At least Star Class, likely Universe Class+ Durability: At least Star level, likely Universe level+ (Can take attacks from other kaiju) Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters via size, at least tens of meters possibly hundreds of meters with abilities Standard Equipment: *None notable *'Optional Equipment:' **'Maro's Power-Up:' Increases Nemesis's speed and damage. Also bloodlusts Nemesis. **'Grah's Power-Up:' Increases Nemesis's strength, defense, and weight, but reduces mobility. Defense is to the point of having Invulnerability. **'Valtar's Power-Up:' Increases Nemesis's speed, especially when charging. **'Sundera's Power-Up:' Increases Nemesis's precision and energy gain. Intelligence: Average (Comparable to other sentient kaiju) Standard Tactics: Is perpetually bloodlusted with power-ups and becomes unafraid of harm that she may receive Weaknesses: To inflict damage, she must get close which means she must get past ranged attacks. Her strongest ranged attack/attack in general, Divine Judgement, is devastating when it hits, but the attack will lead her vulnerable for a significant amount of time. If Divine Judgement misses, she will be susceptible to multiple attacks while she regenerates her thick skin that was removed due to the move. She takes some minor damage when she uses the ability Self-Mutation, and she can even kill herself if she does this while her health is to low. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ranged Combat:' **'Debris:' Due to her limited range, Nemesis resorts to using anything she can grab as ranged projectiles. This includes building rubble, boulders, cars, etc. **'Self-Immolation:' While her explosive blood is a natural defense against attackers, she can also use it as a semi-ranged attack by stabbing herself to draw out her explosive blood. **'Divine Judgement:' Nemesis uses the power of the sun, through her wings, to incinerate foes. *'Melee Combat:' **'Grappling:' Despite being her size, she is rather agile and uses that in her grapple. She will embed her claws into her opponent, falling backward, using her momentum to kick the opponent away. **'Melee Attacks:' Nemesis's preferred method of attack, due to her limited range options, is to get close and personal with her opponents. In melee, Nemesis uses her large claws, spiked tail, and natural speed to deliver devastating combos. Her Self-Immolation ability is also more effective at close range. Note: *Scaling for Colossal Kaiju Combat *Though canon to her story and the story of Nemesis Prime, this profile doesn't include feats from the novel "Project Nemesis". Gallery CKC_-_Nemesis_Turnaround.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Gods Category:Colossal Kaiju Combat! Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Giants Category:Female Characters Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Crossover Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Berserkers